Magic and Stuff
by Emochic2
Summary: I am half a vampire, receding from my grandmother this is about Constants a half vampire that meet's Harry and people falls for Harry and I suck at summerys. It's really good just read it.
1. Vampires, mwhahahaha!

**Magic  Stuff**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, in this … whatever you want to call it. J.K. Rowling will not bequeath to us the grandeur of saying that we can identify the Harry Potter inhabitants our personal possessions. Big words !

And I am not to be blamed for my horrible, horrible spelling. And this chapter is if you want to know anything about Connie the main charater.

"Bye, I'm leaving sweeties!" Said our mother she leaned over the bed kissed my forehead then my sister's.

"Bye, mom, love you," I mumbled and the Amity made a similar sound. Then she left. It was seven fifteen, Amity and me were lying in bed I was staring up at the white washed ceiling, and my twin went back into her slumber. We, Marvel, Amity and I moved a month ago in August. For our mother got a promotion making her... an assistant to the Ministry of Magic. Marvel the youngest of us raved and raved about not wanting to lose her friends and everything else. We didn't mind at all moving we had no one that would really miss us. But we moved to a small town in England call Little Winging. There was barley any other wizards for ten miles.

I disliked the town already Amity said it was nice, Marvel was pretending to hate it but as groups of kids walked by she was all ready eyeing which ones were to be her friends and which would be rejected. For instance when we were moving our stuff from the truck into the house I saw every curtain move aside, and pudgy faces replacing them in the windows Marv started to show off. I couldn't wait for school to start hopefully no one would bother us much. I decided to get up and walk around a little maybe catch a bus to somewhere. The thought obliterated as I set one foot on the floor, the air was cold and our bed was the most comfortable thing on earth. Thus I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, and was about to go back to sleep when I heard feet pounding on the hard wood floor outside our door (dude that totally rhymed!).

Marvel swung the door open and yelled, "Get up I want to go somewhere!" That apparently woke Amity for she almost fell off her side of the bed.

"Your thirteen, you can walk around by yourself just take you cell phone with you," I said.

Marvel loves attention and we hate it. She wanted us to come with her incase something went wrong, or she needed someone to make fun of.

"Please, you guys…fine I'll just tell mom then-!"

"Okay, okay, we'll go." She gave a content smile and walked out the door.

I flopped back on my pillow and lay there with my twin.

"Why do we have to go Connie?" Amity whined, and flipped until she faced me. We were mirror twins I was right handed she was left handed, I liked sweet and sour and she liked hot and spicy, but that's as far as differences go. We both have black/brown curly hair, really pale skin, golden eyes, and we both bite our fingernails. Marvel is just the contrary, blonde, mauve eyes; tan skin and long healthy fingernails, we all have gold/green eyes. Our eyes are from our mom, along with the fingernail thing, the black/brown hair, and pale skin is from our father who died when we were three after Marvel was born. I am also half a vampire, receding from my grandmother Oleander. It skipped my mother and Amity going straight to me. It hasn't been bad, my mother got connections to a hospital and blood banks. I only need blood three days a week, I could walk in sunlight although if I stayed out to long I'd get a very bad burn and my eyes are sensitive to it so are Amity's and Marvel's, garlic didn't affect vampires, I had a reflection, even if I didn't I could use Amity, I was naturally pale Amity was so pale from staying in the house all the time, I love silver, but rosemary gives me allergy problems, moving really fast is a fun thing to do, and I age as a normal human, I am seventeen. No body outside my family knows I'm half a vampire, I never told anyone about it. Then again we never had that many friends

"'Cause," Throwing the blankets off and ruffled through the pile of clothes at the bottom of our closet. The rest of our stuff was in suitcases in the kitchen. Tomorrow the lot of us will be going to Hogwarts; I wasn't looking forward to it.

I grabbed gray jeans and a black t-shirt off our floor and slipped my sneakers on. I ran a comb through my hair and sat on the bed waiting for Amity. She was still combing her hair; we had the exact something on. Amity was a dozen times slower than me in the morning we aren't morning people at all but I be just faster. After she finished we stood for a second then headed out the door.

Marvel, was waiting for us in the kitchen tapping her foot with annoyance. She started ranting about how long we take in the mornings. But I ignored her and grabbed a couple of ice cream sandwiches from the freezer for Amity and me Marvel didn't eat breakfast. She impatiently stomped her foot, and produced a muffled yell. Stuffing the ice cream in our pockets we both grabbed Marvel and disapprated (ME: I forgets how to spell disapprate so bear with me) to London. We walked down the few block to Diagon alley and slipped inside. Of course Marvel picked the day that the alley was overly crowed. As Marvel stopped gained her composer and walked out into the throng of people like a movie star, with us as her unenthusiastic groupies. She dragged us into a bookshop, which was really our good luck; we needed books for school still. Marvel mingled and flirted with the occupants of the store while we got our supplies, she made a show to look like she knew her way around, we had only been here once and that was for what ten minutes. After a while we split up, Marvel went to a café, and Amity went into a pet store, I went back into the bookshop.

The shopkeeper left the door open to let in the cool breeze from the streets. It was mostly quite and it was warm the sun concealed behind raining gray clouds. I walked slowly among the bookshelves; looking at almost every book and for fun I picked up dropped books and misplaced ones replacing them in empty shelves. I grabbed _Dragon's Bait _from a shelf and stayed there for three hours. Amity scrambled up to me.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She huffed, which was a lie because we had a natural sense of where each other is at all times.

"Uh-huh," I said getting up. I paid for the book and headed home with my sisters.

3


	2. To the Castle!

**Magic & Stuff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, in this … whatever you want to call it. J.K. Rowling will not bequeath to us the grandeur of saying that we can identify the Harry Potter inhabitants our personal possessions. Big words !**

And I am not to be blamed for my horrible, horrible spelling. And this chapter is if you want to know anything about Gabrielle the main character.

"Bye, I'm leaving sweeties!" Said our mother she leaned over the bed kissed my forehead then my sister's.

"Bye, mom, love you," I mumbled and the Amity made a similar sound. Then she left. It was seven fifteen, Amity and me were lying in bed I was staring up at the white washed ceiling, and my twin went back into her slumber. We, Marvel, Amity and I moved a month ago in August. For our mother got a promotion making her... an assistant to the Ministry of Magic. Marvel the youngest of us raved and raved about not wanting to lose her friends and everything else. We didn't mind at all moving we had no one that would really miss us. But we moved to a small town in England call Little Winging. There was barley any other wizards for ten miles.

I disliked the town already Amity said it was nice, Marvel was pretending to hate it but as groups of kids walked by she was all ready eyeing which ones were to be her friends and which would be rejected. For instance when we were moving our stuff from the truck into the house I saw every curtain move aside, and pudgy faces replacing them in the windows Marv started to show off. I couldn't wait for school to start hopefully no one would bother us much. I decided to get up and walk around a little maybe catch a bus to somewhere. The thought obliterated as I set one foot on the floor, the air was cold and our bed was the most comfortable thing on earth. Thus I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, and was about to go back to sleep when I heard feet pounding on the hard wood floor outside our door (dude that totally rhymed!).

Marvel swung the door open and yelled, "Get up I want to go somewhere!" That apparently woke Amity for she almost fell off her side of the bed.

"Your fifteen, you can walk around by yourself just take you cell phone with you," I said.

Marvel loves attention and we hate it. She wanted us to come with her incase something went wrong, or she needed someone to make fun of.

"Please, you guys…fine I'll just tell mom then-!"

"Okay, okay, we'll go." She gave a content smile and walked out the door.

I flopped back on my pillow and lay there with my twin.

"Why do we have to go Gabby?" Amity whined, and flipped until she faced me. We were mirror twins I was right handed she was left handed, I liked sweet and sour and she liked hot and spicy, but that's as far as differences go. We both have black/brown curly hair, really pale skin, golden eyes, and we both bite our fingernails. Marvel is just the contrary, blonde, mauve eyes; tan skin and long healthy fingernails, we have gold/green eyes. Our eyes are from our mom, along with the fingernail thing, the black/brown hair, and pale skin is from our father who died when we were two after Marvel was born. I am also half a vampire, receding from my grandmother Oleander. It skipped my mother and Amity going straight to me. It hasn't been bad, my mother got connections to a hospital and blood banks. I only need blood three days a week, I could walk in sunlight although if I stayed out to long I'd get a very bad burn and my eyes are sensitive to it so are Amity's and Marvel's, garlic didn't affect vampires, I had a reflection, even if I didn't I could use Amity, I was naturally pale Amity was so pale from staying in the house all the time, I love silver, but rosemary gives me allergy problems, moving really fast is a fun thing to do, and I age as a normal human, I am seventeen. No body outside my family knows I'm half a vampire, I never told anyone about it. Then again we never had that many friends

"'Cause," Throwing the blankets off and ruffled through the pile of clothes at the bottom of our closet. The rest of our stuff was in suitcases in the kitchen. Tomorrow the lot of us will be going to Hogwarts; I wasn't looking forward to it.

I grabbed gray jeans and a black t-shirt off our floor and slipped my sneakers on. I ran a comb through my hair and sat on the bed waiting for Amity. She was still combing her hair; we had the exact something on. Amity was a dozen times slower than me in the morning we aren't morning people at all but I be just faster. After she finished we stood for a second then headed out the door.

Marvel, was waiting for us in the kitchen tapping her foot with annoyance. She started ranting about how long we take in the mornings. But I ignored her and grabbed a couple of ice cream sandwiches from the freezer for Amity and me Marvel didn't eat breakfast. She impatiently stomped her foot, and produced a muffled yell. Stuffing the ice cream in our pockets we both grabbed Marvel and disapprated (ME: I forgets how to spell disparate so bear with me) to London. We walked down the few block to Diagon alley and slipped inside. Of course Marvel picked the day that the alley was overly crowed. As Marvel stopped gained her composer and walked out into the throng of people like a movie star, with us as her unenthusiastic groupies. Marvel had no powers at all she wasn't even a squib (?) she just liked the attention and made people think she was a witch. She dragged us into a bookshop, which was really our good luck; we needed books for school still. Marvel mingled and flirted with the occupants of the store while we got our supplies, she made a show to look like she knew her way around, we had only been here once and that was for what ten minutes. After a while we split up, Marvel went to a café, and Amity went into a pet store, I went back into the bookshop.

The shopkeeper left the door open to let in the cool breeze from the streets. It was mostly quite and it was warm the sun concealed behind raining gray clouds. I walked slowly among the bookshelves; looking at almost every book and for fun I picked up dropped books and misplaced ones replacing them in empty shelves. I grabbed _Dragon's Bait _from a shelf and stayed there for three hours. Amity scrambled up to me.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She huffed, which was a lie because we had a natural sense of where each other is at all times.

"Uh-huh," I said getting up. I paid for the book and headed home with my sisters.

Chapter 2

To The Castle!

My ears were about to fall off. Marvel had going on non-stop about various people, things, and what she was going to wear for school. I had to get out she was like a radio that only shut off to eat. I covered my head with a throw pillow on the couch trying to block Marv out but I failed. When the phone I was about to suffocate Marvel with the pillow, I bounded into the kitchen and pick it up.

"Hello?" My mother answered.

"Hi, Mom"

"Honey I forgot, there's a package on the dining room table, it's for a Ms. Petunia Durdsley **(Me: I forgot his address to sorry)** at 21 down the road. Could you take it to her please? Thank you, see you soon"

I said good-bye to my mother and went into the dining room as she said there was a rectangular brown package on the table. Picking it up I could smell a frightful perfume; I just hoped it didn't stick to me. Then Super evil clowns with laser guns busted into the house, but I fought them back with my kung fu and magical powers action, and I was crowned ruler of the entire universe, Mwhahahahaha!

No, that really didn't happen.

Marvel came in and asked what Mom called about. I told and she let out a scream, where the hell was Amity?

"What?" I said.

"Durdsley! Dudley Durdsley is the most wanted boy muggle around here, ahahah!"

"By Merlin shut the f-up! You want to go with me, will it shut you up?"

She shook her head.

"Fine Amity, were going to run an errand for Mom, be right back!"

I heard the sticky bathroom door open and water running.

"Ok!"

With that we headed out the door. Marvel skipped all the way there humming to herself, I laughed as she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. So she called me an emo bitch and walked ahead of me the rest of the way to the Durdsley's. We walked up the driveway and Marvel rang the doorbell about three times before I cuffed her over the head. Nothing happened for a few minutes then we heard yelling, thumping, and finally the doorknob turning. A pale, blacked boy answered the door, he looked really hot but his green eyes were almost empty like he had no reason for living but there was still a spark of determination that showed there was something he had to do.

"Yes?" He mumbled, raising his eyebrows expectantly. He looked from Marvel to me; his green eyes lingered on me then reluctantly pulled away as a voice sounded from inside the house. As he looked back he was pushed into the doorframe and back into the white house. The boy that pushed him was as ugly as the other boy was hot. A pug nose, muscles, a rounded face with a crude smile, he looked from me to Marvel slightly nodding his head. He put on a smooth look like he was expecting us.

"Hello, gals, what can I do you for," He said. I think that had a double meaning, ewe. Marvel on the other hand was jumping slightly.

"Are you Dudley?"

"Yeah" He gave a I-don't-care kind of look.

"Wow, I thought that was you" She blushed a little "What the other girls say doesn't do you justice."

"Yeah I know what's your name"

"Marvel Fountaine and this is my sister Gabby" She ripped the package from my hands, "We got this by accident, I think it's you mothers"

"Yeah, yeah, sure is," Dudley took the package from Marvel and shoved it at the boy standing behind him who gave a grunt as it was shoved into his stomach. "Would you like to come in?"

Marvel gave a squeal and went inside, before I could get a word in edge wise. I fallowed her in, Dudley looked Marvel up and down as she walked by and did the same to me. The boy was gone, I didn't even see him go, it made me kind of sad. Dudley's gruff voice broke my thoughts.

"Mum! We got company," He yelled behind me almost breaking my eardrum as he did so. "Well, come into he living room" The dumb ass walked smoothly behind me into the living room, me and Marvel took a multi-colored cream couch and Dudley plopped down next to Marvel who gave a little giggle. The clapping of shoes came from the hallway were we once stood they were light and fast. A woman stuck her head out of the door way and turned back primping her self up then came into the room with a vast smile on her face that was starting to wrinkle. She was small with light brown hair and an ugly floral dress on the flowers was warped yellow, red and green. She looked as though she had seen many things she didn't want to.

"Hello dears. Thank you for returning my package couldn't last a day with out my perfume." She said happily. "I'm Petunia Durdsley and this is my little Dudley as you know."

"Yes, hello" I said quietly and shook her outstretched hand lightly.

"Hello Mrs. Durdsley, I'm Marvel Fountaine, I live right down the road at 27. We just moved here form Shreveport, Louisiana we weren't born in Louisiana, from New York you know. Our mom got a job at Fixaco co. so we had to move here … which is a wonderful place." She babbled. Mrs. Durdsley just nodded her head and sat down in an armchair diagonal from us. Marvel and Mrs. D exchanged stuff about how it was so great to be here while Mr. Smooth looked us up and down again and again. I heard creaking on the stairs and padding of soft feet the others didn't hear it at all. It was the dark haired boy again, I felt a little redness seep into my cheeks as I watched him come to stand in the doorway. He smiled at me when he noticed me watching him.

"What's your name dear?" Petunia asked, before I had a chance to smile back at the boy.

"Con-Gabby, Gabrielle Fountaine," I stumbled over my words from being caught off guard.

"How old are you ladies?"

Marvel piped up "I'm fifteen almost sixteen"

"I'm seventeen," I said and through a glance at the doorway. He was leaning against the frame now.

"Oh, do go to school around here?"

"I will," Said Marvel.

"No, I'm going to look after my grandmother in Oxford when school starts I'm leaving on Tuesday"

"Oh that's to bad you three could have been friends."

Marvel and me laughed, again I through a glance at the doorway, still there I saw sparks dance around he long fingers. A wizard yay!

"Would you girls like something to eat? Here let me get it."

"Harry! Come down here and make yourself useful."

"I'm right here no need to shout," It was the boy at the doorway who answered. The older woman whipped around to see him properly.

"Harry go get some of the cheesecake in the refrigerator for the girls."

He walked off into the adjacent kitchen, angrily.

"Stupid boy, wayward that one is, mean to Dudley-kins and mental he doesn't go to school with Dudley anymore." She sat back with a sigh.

"Goes to Bentley's school for wayward boy's he does." Dudley added.

"Is he your brother?" Marvel asked Dudley, who made a face like he was appalled by the idea.

"He's my cousin."

"The whole lot of them are weird him and his parents they died seventeen years ago …in a car crash left the thing with us. Oh I think I hear my husband be right back girls." She pushed herself off the chair and in the hallway again. I was even more engrossed in him now I wanted to talk to him I didn't think I'd get the chance. Speak of the devil he came back at that exact moment with a tray of tea and cookies, he set it on the end table in front of us Dudley immediately started to wolf down at the cookies. Harry went back to his place at the door only to be pushed aside by his Uncle and Aunt. His uncle was a huge man with thinning white hair he had a gray suit on I think he came home from work. He greeted us and shook our hands. He asked the same questions his wife did and took a seat in another chair beside her.

They were laughing about a joke that Uncle Vernon (sp?) cracked it wasn't even funny but I just slightly chuckled. Then asked:

"May I use the bathroom please?" They were all still laughing while Petunia commanded Harry to show me the bathroom. My plan worked perfectly this was my chance to talk to him I could have a chance right? Shut Up.

I followed him through the hallway and up the stairs, we passed three doors until we got to the bathroom and I still hadn't said a word, he gestured with his hand the bathroom, and then turned to go back down the hallway.

"Wait, I don't really have to go to the bathroom, I'm sorry,"

He gave me a I-don't really care look and turned away again.

"I'm not a muggle, and you're not either!"

This made him stop; he turned to look at me with inquisitiveness on his face he walked up to me.

"Really?" He said suspiciously he was clutching something in his pocket.

"Yeah," I said meekly had I made a mistake.

"Why are you here do you work for Voldamort (sp?)." He took another step towards me.

"Voldamort? NO!" I said a little loud but I was insulted how could anyone work for that thing! He studied my face for a few moments then seemed to relax.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes I just got my stuff today Marvel down there isn't, no powers at all. My sister Amity and I are going tomorrow are you going?" He started to walk into a room down the hall. I followed after; inside the walls were bare save a quittage (sp?) poster above a brown dresser, the carpet was a dinghy orange and the walls were a light brown. He was picking up various clothes that were scattered around the room, after throwing the clothes in a pile; he tried to fix his bed so it looked like it was fairly neat. As Harry turned to the dresser I sat on the floor against the bed the also orange blanket on the bed was scratchy and faintly smelled of fabric softener.

"I'm sorry wasn't expecting company here come up here, there's stuff under my bed that might bite if you get to close." He grabbed my hand to help me from the floor; I bounced a little as I sat down shyness set in as I did this. I hoped my cheeks weren't as red as tomatoes. I was trying to get my regular indifference feeling back but I couldn't I didn't want to act like some love sick dweeb but I didn't to be my normal "I-don't- care- can- I- go- home- now."

"What did you ask me in the hallway if I was going to Hogwarts?"

I nodded slightly.

"I thought about it, at first I wasn't going to go I was going to look for Voldamorts items (Me: I can't fricken remember everything!) so I can destroy him. But then I thought if I don't go back then he would know more than me and I can't let that happen. I feel sorry for the people who will get hurt during the time I'm gone but I can't do anything about it." He looked at his hands while he explained things to me, how his friends say the same thing, and that the school has a new head mistress. He was a friend with Albus Dumbeldore the late head master; he says he feels not as angry as he thinks he should be toward Draco Malfoy who was in league with the Dark one.

"Wow," Which was all I could say besides "really" and "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I'm babbling, where are you from again?"

"Shreveport, Louisiana, my mother got a promotion within the ministry I forgot what it was."

He just nodded his head like he wasn't really concentrating on my words. We sat in silence for a few moments while Harry thought about whatever. I looked at the floor; bits of paper and random things still lay scattered about it. By his bed I saw a corner of a picture, bending over the end of the bed I picked it up and saw two red heads a boy and a girl who looked to be related, a girl with light brown frizzy hair, and Harry himself waving at the camera. They looked happy in the picture, which seemed to be in diagon alley.

"That was taken last year in Diagon alley, we were just goofing off," He said surprising me.

"Oh," Was all I could come up with. He scooted closer to me to show me to name the persons in the photo. He pointed to the boy first.

"That's Ron Weasly, my best mate, that's Heromine Grandger (sp?), that's me and that's Ron's sister and my ex-girlfriend Ginny." Ginny was really pretty, I could see why he wanted to go out with her; I felt pangs in my heart for some reason.

"Oh, wow, why did you break up with her she's like super pretty and she looks kind and caring?"

"I don't know at first I was really happy then, after a while 'it' just wasn't there anymore. You know."

"No," I whispered I didn't think he could here me but apparently he did.

"'No'" how could you not know you have had to gone out a least a hundred times."

I shook my head it was the truth I hadn't had a boyfriend since kindergarten. I was still staring at the picture, when he got a little closer and placed his hand atop of mine.

"Well anyway, they don't know what they're missing." I felt him gaze at me he lifted my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. Finally I looked at him, I leaned towards him a little bit while he put his other arm around me coming to rest it on my waist. He put his head on top of mine as I lay against the crane of his warm neck. Awkwardness reared up but was quickly banished as he moved back to lean against the wall, I felt like I knew him longer than forty-five minutes. We laid there in silence for at least fifteen minutes; the only sound was our breathing the sounds of the conversation downstairs. I shivered as a breeze from his open window blew down my back; I noticed that the sky had gone from sunset to twilight I debated whether or not I should call Amity so she wouldn't worry about us.

7


End file.
